Pancreatic cancer is the fourth leading cause of cancer mortality in the United States. The National Cancer Institute estimates that there were 43,920 new cases of pancreatic cancer and 37,390 patients died from the disease in 2012. Different types of treatments are available to patients with pancreatic cancer. While surgery is generally considered the best hope for cure of this disease, only 10 to 20% of patients with pancreatic cancer are surgical candidates. Radiation therapy and chemotherapy are two other common methods to treat pancreatic cancer. However, the particular biochemical and physiologic characteristics of pancreatic cancer appear to limit the effectiveness of these standard forms of therapy. Applicant of the subject application determines that it may be desirable to have a new device and method that provide minimally invasive form of treatment of cancer to the pancreas without the undesirable side effects of chemotherapy and radiation.